JoyDay Event : TUNE OF DESIRE
by sign-out-83
Summary: "Jalani nada tertinggi dan terendah dalam pangkal dan puncak hidupmu, Kyhuhyun. Tapi... izinkan aku untuk mengisi perjalanan dintaranya dengan dentingan penuh gairah dan amarah. Sekalipun hanya kau dan aku yang mampu mendengarnya."


**Gak pernah sukses bikin oneshoot, tapi nekad bikin lagi. Untuk JOYday...apapun saya lakukan! **

**Haha... So, this is it. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**TUNE OF DESIRE**

**Romance/Hurt**

**M**  
..

**KYUMIN**

..  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"Semakin tua alat ini, kau harus semakin sering menyetelnya."_**

(Sungmin)

Lengan panjang, kurus, dan sepucat sutra alam. Bergerak memutar, kemudian menarik salah satu senar. Mengikatnya kembali lebih kencang, hingga pada akhirnya hanya bersisa satu benda hitam dan putih itu menghasilkan dentingan indah. Lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Aku tahu lengan itu bukan milik malaikat. Tapi... aku tak pernah yakin bahwa yang telah membuat alat musik kesayangan ibuku ini tak pernah 'tua' adalah tangan milik manusia.

"Sungmin-ssi... jangan terlalu dekat. Aku tak bisa memperkirakan _string _nya akan putus dan menghantam ke bagian mana. Kau bisa terluka. Kembalilah ke tempatmu."

Bahkan suara beratnya terdengar tak manusiawi terekam dalam telingaku yang tidak begitu peka.

"Mundurlah sedikit~"

Sesuai perintahnya. Aku bergerak sedikit ke belakang. Sedikit... sekali.

Orang itu menyadarinya. Kemudian hanya tersenyum melihat seorang Sungmin (aku) yang keras kepala.

"Masih cukup berbahaya di sana." Lagi... suaranya begitu menghangatkan.

"Apa... piano ini baik-baik saja? Aku betul-betul tak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga di atasnya." Aku merasa tak perlu membahas soal 'jarak pandang', hingga memutuskan bicara hal yang lain.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya tipuan, aku tidak bodoh. "Hm... tidak juga," katanya memberi jeda. "Aku menangkap banyak rasa di sini." Terlihat jemari kurusnya menyentuh dan bergerak lembut di atas _tuts-tuts_ yang warna catnya masih sangat halus. Pria itu merawat 'jiwa' ibuku dengan sangat baik.

Oh... bagaimana rasanya ketika jemari itu berada di atas permukaan kulit tubuhku? Apakah akan terus terjaga layaknya piano ini?

"Banyak... rasa?" Aku masih menyimak.

"Kegembiraan, kesedihan, tawa, tangis, gairah, amarah..." lagi-lagi ia memberi jeda, "...lenganku mengenali semuanya..." Kyuhyuh berhenti. Dia memang biasa tak pernah menuntaskan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku bingung. Namun aku selalu berusaha mengerti, dengan mengartikan semua sesuai keinginanku tentunya.

_Ting!_

"Kau dengar itu?"

Kyuhyun meraih nada tertinggi. Aku tak mengerti. Namun entah mengapa kepala ini mengangguk patuh. Ya... aku _toh_ memang mendengarnya.

"Di sini ada puncak kegembiraanmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

_Ding~_

"Sedangkan ini adalah titik paling tinggi kesedihanmu." Ujarnya lagi saat menekan _tuts_ paling kiri. Nada paling rendah.

Kemudian kini sepuluh jarinya terangkat, membentur kilatan-kilatan _tuts_ dengan gerakan elok. Menghasilkan harmonisasi nada indah dalam dua belas detik.

Aku tak mengenalinya... namun dada ini serasa membuncah kala musik itu diperdengarkan. Aku mendekat. Berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Ia bertanya lembut.

"Sangat kuat." Sahutku. "Seperti aku sanggup mengitari halaman luas di luar sambil berlari sejauh puluhan putaran."

"Kau merasakannya. Yang tadi itu adalah semangatmu."

Aku tak setuju. "Bukan. Bukan itu." Dan pria itu menoleh.

"Lalu apa?" Ada secercah kebingungan dalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun... namun masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Gairah..."

Aku tak tahan melihat matanya yang teduh. Entah siapa yang memulai. Kami sudah berada pada satu aktivitas kelembutan yang hangat. Saling merasakan panas wajah satu sama lain, 'larva' manis dalam satuan invasi lekukan benda tak bertulang, gemelutuk singkat saat gigi kami beradu, dan decapan menggoda yang berpadu dengan deru napas hangat.

Tidak hanya aku. Bahkan gairah itu terbagi pada kami berdua.

**_"Aku mencintai seorang Piano Tuner."_**

* * *

**# . . . #**

* * *

(Normal)

Lee Sungmin. Seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh delapan tahun. Memiliki segala kemewahan di sekitarnya namun tanpa kasih sayang. Kesehariannya hanya duduk dalam rutinitas pebinggalan sang ayah. Berlembar kertas dengan bubuhan tanda tangannya selalu memenuhi meja kerja.

Tanya apakah dia bahagia?

Tidak.

Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Tidak begitu tampan, namun selalu terlihat percaya diri. Seorang karyawan pemerintah biasa. Lulus dengan kerja keras selama tiga tahun menghuni perpustakaan nasional. Hidup merantau di kota besar yang tak pernah selalu bersahabat. Memiliki pekerjaan sambilan sebagai penyelaras piano. Itupun hanya kepada satu pelanggan.

Tanya apakah hidupnya menyenangkan?

_"Selama masih ada yg menyayangiku, hidup ini pasti menyenangkan."_

"Tinggalah di sini." Sungmin membuka suara pada sesi makan malam mereka. Rutinitas yang tak pernah sekalipun dilewatkan setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan piano tua milik almarhum nyonya besar dalam kediaman keluarga Lee.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak bisa." Tolaknya halus.

"Tidak bisa, atau tidak ingin?" Sungmin meremas serbet makan tanda gugup. Takut. Jika Kyuhyun memgkonfirmasi alasan yang kedua.

"Aku tak ingin jadi benalu." Kemudian memasukan potongan daging asap ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya melengkung saat berusaha menahan gejolak kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur akan kelezatan makanan malam ini.

"Kau merawat piano milik ibuku. Artinya kau membayar." Sungmin belum ingin menyerah.

"Kau mau aku terus menjaga milik ibumu di sini?" Pertanyaan retoris. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Aku..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Sungmin-ssi. Ada seseorang di luar sana."

"Jadi kau akan menikahinya?"

Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan kini tak ada denting logam dengan keramik yang lazim diperdengarkan di meja makan.

"Ternyata benar. Kau memang akan menikahinya."

"Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup meneruskan. Karena pernyataan itu benar adanya.

**_"Selama masih ada yang menyayangiku, hidup ini pasti menyenangkan."_**

(Kyuhyun)

Pasti terdengar egois. Kalian boleh membenciku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menahan diri. "Pelanggan" satu-satunya dari profesi sampinganku sudah membuat ada bagian hidup yang biasa ini jadi luar biasa. Aku bukan seorang _gay_, walaupun Sungmin juga pernah berkata dirinya pun tidak seperti itu.

Ya. Kami dua pemuda normal sepertinya. Namun entah dimana letak kesalahannya, kami berdua selalu menikmati keintiman sesi _tuning_ yang aku lakukan pada piano tua miliknya-milik ibunya.

Kami menikmatinya... atau mungkin hanya aku?

Namun kalian harus tahu... aku... Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih di luar sana. Wanita... cantik... dan sepertinya kami punya masa depan. Setidaknya begitu yang kurasakan di awal pertemuan.

Dan... sebelum kami akhirnya melakukan kontak fisik secara nyata malam ini. Aku sudah melamar kekasihku.

Sepertinya Sungmin pantas membunuhku saat ini.

Sebelumnya hanya enam bulan sekali aku datang untuk menyetel piano. Namun tiga tahun kemudian menjadi harus tiga bulan sekali. Dan saat ini, aku datang dua kali dalam satu bulan. Tujuh tahun telah membuatku terbiasa dengan "kehampaan" seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan... aku menyukainya saat mengetahui... bahwa hanya diriku yang mengisi ruang tersebut.

**_"Semakin tua alat ini, kau harus semakin sering menyetelnya."_**

Dan aku bukan orang brengsek yang sembarangan membuat alasan itu untuk lebih sering bertemu Sungmin.

"Aku akan datang pada upacara pernikahanmu kalau begitu." Dia berucap pelan setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri makan malamnya. Menggodaku dengan usapan helaian serbet halus pada bibirnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan rasa manis buah delima.

"Untuk apa? Mendoakan kebahagiaanku?" Sejujurnya getir di bibir ini saat bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berharap bisa menghancurkan pernikahanmu."

* * *

**# . . . #**

* * *

(Normal)

Kyuhyun tak membual. Hari pernikahan itu tiba. Sederhana dengan balutan nuansa putih merpati di sekelilingnya. Mempelai pria sangat tampan, dan pengantin wanitanya cantik bak bidadari kesayangan Tuhan.

Keduanya berdiri tegak di altar suci. Mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan.

Dan...

Lee Sungmin berdiri di sana... pada ambang pintu gereja dengan setelan hitam pekat. Kontras dengan kulit salju dan rambut karamel yang membungkus wajah sendu dan putus asa.

Ia tidak terlambat sedikitpun. Sungguh. Sungmin ada di sana bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri untuk menanti calon istrinya di puncak altar.

Tapi hatinya berkata lain... kesucian sebuah pernikahan membelenggu semua kekecewaan untuk hanya bisa tertahan di dalam hatinya.

**_"Saat ini aku seperti mendengar nada terendah dalam barisan tuts piano tua."_**

# . . . #

_A month later_

Keheningan yang panjang menjadi pengiring tatapan mereka pada sebuah piano tua dalam ruang temaram. Tempat dimana dua hati tersesat dan menemukan satu sama lain tanpa janji indah masa depan.

"Kenapa masih saja berharap aku datang?" Kyuhyun berujar frustasi kala menatap wajah yang selama satu bulan ini membuat ia harus menyakiti sang istri.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena kau memang akan datang. Seperti saat ini."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak sopan pada pelanggan."

"Kau bukan pelangganku lagi."

"Tapi piano ini masih membutuhkanmu. Aku masih membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan lelehan air matanya. Rasa bersalah. Ia tahu tak akan mudah melepas semua candu yang pernah Sungmin berikan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Kesulitan itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun memilih jalan 'damai' dengan kehidupan biasa yang aman. Menikah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara lesu. Seakan banyak sekali beban di pundak hingga membuatnya kian lelah. "Kau yang mengatakannya. Piano ini semakin tua. Kau harus lebih sering menyelaraskan nada-nadanya."

Sungmin mengarahkan jari telunjuk untuk menekan _tuts_ di hadapannya. "Do... re... mi... fa... sol... la... si... do!" Ia bersenandung lirih. "Bagaimana? Sudah tidak pas, bukan?"

"Suaranya masih bagus." Kyuhyun bicara sambil berusaha untuk tidak meledak.

"Aku tidak suka... sudah banyak yang tidak enak didengar..." ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil masih setia menekan _tuts-tuts_ secara acak. Menikmati 'musik'nya sendiri. "Aku juga." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kukehendaki, bukan?"

"Ya. Tanpa syarat."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... aku... tak mau... menyentuh pianomu lagi...?"

Jemarinya berhenti tiba-tiba. Kebekuan menguasai. Tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan Yang Mulia 'waktu' juga enggan berlalu. Ingin benar-benar menyaksikan apapun yang akan terjadi pada dua insan dalam satu kepungan cinta terlarang.

Sejenak merasa bahwa takdir sudah mengkhianati perjalanan panjang mereka.

Piano itu berwarna hitam legam. Sangat angkuh. Sungmin menyentuh bagian atas benda tersebut. Membukanya perlahan. Kemudian mendapati barisan dawai menegang di bawah lengannya yang hangat.

Tangannya terulur, mengusap palu kecil di setiap sumber dentingan.

_Sret!_

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun sudah akan mendekat. Namun Sungmin lebih cepat. Ia melakukannya lagi. Jika yang pertama hanya satu dawai mengiris telapak tangan. Kini pemuda itu menarik tiga... bahkan lima senar sekaligus. Menariknya... mengoyak tangannya...

**_"Kau harus berhati-hati. Dawainya bahkan bisa lebih tajam dari bilah samurai."_**

"Tidak! Berhenti, kumohon!" Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan Sungmin dari badan piano. Menyingkirkan sejauh mungkin yang terkasih dari kemarahan yang menggila.

Ya. Sungmin marah. Ia melukai dirinya.

Tidak bisa dikatakan berhasil. Kyuhyun memang mampu menghentikan aksi nekad Sungmin. Tapi. Bau amis sudah mengudara. Pada badan piano, lantai, dan pakaian mereka berdua, sudah ada noda merah besar.

"Sungmin~" ia terhenyak menyaksikan luka besar di hadapannya.

"Kau lihat? Sekarang jadi harus diperbaiki lagi."

Jika Sungmin bermaksud menunjuk pada piano, Kyuhyun justru terfokus pada telapak tangan Sungmin. 'Sesuatu' yang harus 'diperbaiki'.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan semua gejolak. Ia merengkuh tubuh tegap Sungmin, membawanya dalam ceruk terdalam kehangatan diri. Menyembunyikan semua luka terkasihnya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa di permukaan.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." Janji Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Bagaimana? Semuanya pasti berbekas."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menitihkan air mata. Walau peluh sudah menyamarkan, ketulusannya justru sampai pada seseorang dalam dekapan. Sungmin pun tak mampu lagi bertahan. Kedua matanya kian lelah menampung semua beban. Menyisakan sebuah aliran hangat. Hingga hanya mereka berdua yang dapat merasakan.

"Do... re... mi... fa..." Kyuhyun bersenandung. Menikmati 'rasa' pada tiap nada.

Bunyi _tuts_ pertama. Adalah pangkal kesedihan. Bunyi _tuts_ ke delapan puluh delapan... merupakan puncak kebahagiaan.

Namun di tengah-tengah itu... ada perjalanan melodi yang harus mereka mainkan.

Sepasang batu hitam keduanya bertemu. Saling berlomba untuk menemukan titik terdalam ketulusan. Mengikis jarak hingga hanya kedua bibir saling bertaut dan 'bicara' perihal kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan benang khusus diantara keduanya.

Mereka bergerak. Meninggalkan rasa sakit fisik untuk mengobati 'luka' lain yang jauh lebih dalam. Seakan melakukan tarian panas, dua tubuh yang saling merengkuh membentur badan piano, menekan _tuts_ dengan kasar hingga menggema nada mengerikan ke dalam tiap sudut ruangan.

"Aku bisa terus menyakitimu." Bunyi sobekan kain mengawali pembicaraan dalam deru napas panas.

Kemeja Sungmin tanggal. Tubuhnya serasa ringan kala lengan Kyuhyun mengangkat dan meletakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas piano. Rasa nyeri mendera punggung saat membentur 'atap' piano yang belum tertutup sempurna.

"Aku menginginkannya." Ucap Sungmin sebelum mendesah panjang di atas ciuman kasar mereka.

"Kita tak akan bisa kembali setelah ini." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menarik pangkal pakaian bawah Sungmin dengan satu hentakan. Kemudian mencium lagi.

"Aku..." Sungmin berusaha terjaga. Belum ingin benar-benar terbuai. "...tak ingin kembali."

_Breeengg!_

Lagi-lagi... melodi kuat menggema. Tanda mereka sudah tak sanggup bertahan dalam puncak gairah.

Satu kali...

Dua kali...

Berkali-kali...

Hentakan itu tak berhenti... semakin cepat... bahkan semakin dalam...

Dan...

"Aaaakkhhh~~"

Gairah itu pun meluap. Mengabaikan dosa dengan lumuran peluh kebahagiaan.

**_"Jalani nada tertinggi dan terendah dalam pangkal dan puncak hidupmu, Kyhuhyun. Tapi... izinkan aku untuk mengisi perjalanan dintaranya dengan dentingan penuh gairah dan amarah. Sekalipun hanya kau dan aku yang mampu mendengarnya."_**

**_"Aku mengizinkannya."_**

* * *

**Tune of Desire**

.  
.

* * *

"Haaah~"

"Kyuhyun, cium aku."

"Berpeganganlah pada tiang ranjang ini."

"Cepat lakukan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin~"

"Aaaakkkhhh!"

* * *

**Tune of Desire  
End**

* * *

**Huwaaaa... apa ini...**

**Maafkan saya yang memang tidak pernah becus bikin oneshoot. **

**Selalu failed...**

**Tapi... ini demi mengisi dan menyemarakan FF KyuMin di Screenplay Indonesia. Jadi... HAPPY JOYday!**

**Longlast ya buat kalian *lirik OTP**

**XD**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir ^_^**

**Regards,**

**fe89**


End file.
